Erase blocks of a storage device may be logically grouped together to form logical storage blocks. The number of erase blocks included in each logical storage block may vary based on the number of bad blocks that are present in the storage device due to manufacturing defects, and may adjust over time as erase blocks become unusable, which may cause the sizes of the logical storage blocks to change.